Jake Henkie
Name: Jake Henkie Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Southridge High School Hobbies and Interests: Video games, blogging, comedy, biking, learning guitar. Appearance: Jake Henkie is a waifish, pale young man. He is 5' 9" with mousy hair and faint freckles. He has a big nose and large, neatly-arranged teeth. He has pretty brown eyes, but his hair gets in them a lot because he tends to let his hair grow a little more than is flattering. He's cute, in a nerdy kind of way. He'll usually be found wearing hiking boots, cargo shorts and a t-shirt with some sort of video game reference on it. Biography: '''Jake was always an intelligent boy. Since he was very young he had always exceeded in school, much to the pleasure of his parents. He'd always been on good terms with them. Even after hitting puberty, when most of his peers were battling it out with their guardians and testing their limits, Jake remained rather non-confrontational. He was a reasonable guy and mostly understood why his parents had the rules they did. "Control freak" might be too harsh a way to describe Jake's tendences, but it's close. He's very thoroughly organized. He keeps a whiteboard on his wall in his room where he'll write out his schedule for work and school, also upcoming assignments and social events. He gets upset if plans aren't concrete enough. His movies and video games are organized alphabetically, sorted by genre and (for his video games) which platform they perform on. Being a little socially awkward, Jake has always enjoyed the company of video games. He is especially a fan of Nintendo. He owns a three types of gameboy (classic, colour, DSlite), a GameCube and the Wii. He also borrows his friend's Super Nintendo from time to time and has tons of emulators on his computer. Jake has had the same group of friends since he was very young. They all lived in the same area and went to the same grade school. His best friend is named Mark Demers. Mark was the one who got Jake into biking, and eventually convinced him to learn guitar. Jake loves biking in the woods or in big parks. He enjoys the natural scenery, and it relaxes him. He uses the time to think. Guitar, however, frustrates Jake and he hasn't made much progress since he picked it up a few months ago. Jake goes to a different high school than his childhood friends because he moved to a different area in the city right before he graduated Grade 8. Jake was never the best with girls. He's had a couple girlfriends over the course of high school. but nothing that was incredibly serious, or lasting. He met Trish McCarroll in Science(one of his best subjects) in Ninth Grade and they became good friends. He kissed her once, but nothing became of it. Over the years they became close friends, but nothing more than that. He liked Trish, even though she stood for everything he didn't understand: women, art, and vegetarianism. '''Advantages: Jake is good with strategy and problem-solving because of his experience with gaming. He's methodical and organized. Disadvantages: Despite his intelligence, Jake wasn't exactly blessed with good common sense. He often does things the hard way unnecessarily because of this. Also, he's shy and might have trouble making alliances with people he doesn't know...especially since they'd be toting weapons. He isn't the strongest guy, and will avoid confrontation as much as he can. Designated Number: Male Student no. 73 The above biography is as written by dinah_shore. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Manriki-Gusari Conclusions: Every season of SOTF, we tend to have a different archetype of people. In v1, we had an abdundance of emokids and kids nobody would miss. In v2, we really ended up with a massive amount of gang-kids, and snotty high schoolers. This time, B73 really personifies exactly what we've got en masse - V3 is the invasion of the nerdalingers! Perhaps B73 should meet up with B55 and they can have a gaming party before they both die horrible deaths. Not a threat to win at all. Game Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: Jeff Thorne Collected Weapons: Manriki-Gusari (issued weapon) Allies: Enemies: Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Coming soon... Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Jake, in chronological order. V3: *Thanks, Mom! *Finsternis *Silent Waters... *A View to a Kill *At A Loss Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Jake Henkie. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students